Mazda 787B '91
|gt5type = , |gt6type = |manufacturer = Mazda |displacement = 2616 cc (654 cc x 4) |drivetrain = |engine = R26B |aspiration = Turbo(GT3), NA(GT4-GTS) |length = 4782 mm |width = 1394 mm |height = 1003 mm |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |power = 790 HP |pp = 678 PP |torque = 448.43 ft-lb |topspeed = }} The Mazda 787B is an iconic race car featured in Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec, Gran Turismo 4, Gran Turismo PSP, Gran Turismo 5 as a Premium car and in Gran Turismo 6 as a detailed car. It is also available in Gran Turismo Sport, where it was added as part of Update 1.23, released on July 30, 2018. Produced in 1991 as a variant of the original 787, the 787B is powered by a 4-rotor Wankel rotary engine, producing 690 BHP. It weighs 1,830 lbs., and was specifically made for the Le Mans 24 Hour Endurance race. After its victory in 1991, the 787B was retired following FIA's phase out of C2 regulations the car used, while its other 2 derivatives continued to be used for racing purposes. The car appears to be the #55, driven by German Volker Weidler, Englishman Johnny Herbert, and Belgian Bertrand Gachot, who has finished the 1991 24 Hours of Le Mans in 1st place overall. In-game description "The legendary machine that brought Mazda the first victory ever in the Le Mans for a Japanese manufacturer." Acquisition GT3 This car can be obtainable in one of two ways: #Completing 75% of the game #Winning Like the Wind GT4 This car can be bought at the Mazda Legendary Cars Dealership for 3,500,000 Credits. A black version of this car is also available at the early 90's Used Car Showroom for 1,299,999 Credits. GTPSP This car can be purchased for 3,500,000 Credits. GT5 This car is a Premium Car, and can be purchased for 5,260,000 Credits at the Mazda dealership. It is a Level 23 car. A Standard version of this car can be imported from Gran Turismo PSP, but its use is limited to Arcade Mode only. GT6 This car can be purchased for 2,100,000 Credits. It has a detailed interior. GT Sport This car can be purchased in the Mazda section of Brand Central for 1,000,000 Credits. Trivia *For some reason, this car was incorrectly marked as a turbocharged car in Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec. This was fixed in Gran Turismo 4 onwards where this car is marked correctly as a naturally aspirated car. *In Gran Turismo 5 and Gran Turismo 6, the Premium version of this car has driver names on the engine cover. However, those names are incorrect. Instead of being "V.Weidler", "J.Herbert" and "B.Gachot", like in real life, the driver names of this car in the game are from "P.Behrens", "R.Rogers" and "J.Nouvel". These names were later corrected in Gran Turismo Sport. *In Gran Turismo Sport, a photo of this car can be seen in Mazda's Museum in Brand Central, referencing its 1991 Le Mans victory. *Gran Turismo Sport's description of the car is rather outdated, as it mistakenly points out that the 787B is still the only Japanese car to win the 24 Hours of Le Mans, although this is no longer a fact, as Toyota, after many previous near misses, triumphed in the 2018 and 2019 races with their own TS050 Hybrid. This therefore not only makes Toyota the second Japanese brand to win at Le Mans, but the first Japanese brand to win it more than once (in this case, twice). This part of the car's description has yet to be updated with the new real-world fact. **It is worth noting that the car's description in the game is a direct copy from the GT6 version, which may explain the mistake, and the update containing the car was released after Toyota's first Le Mans victory. Pictures Mazda 787B Race Car '91 (GT3).jpg|The Mazda 787B Race Car '91 as it appears in Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec. Notice the gold 5-spoke front wheels. Mazda-787b-race-car-91-black.jpg|The black version of the Mazda 787B Race Car '91, only appeared in Gran Turismo 4. Mazda_787B_Race_Car_'91_(Standard_vs_Premium).jpg|The Premium version of the Mazda 787B Race Car '91, battling its Standard counterpart in Gran Turismo 5. Aside from the obvious graphical differences, the most notable difference between the two cars is, as stated above, the addition of the driver names on the Premium version of this car. Mazda_787B_Race_Car_'91_(GT_Sport)_-_Rear.jpg|The Mazda 787B Race Car '91 as it appears in Gran Turismo Sport. As stated above, the correct driver names are now used. Also, a couple of "24 Heures du Mans" stickers were added on the roof. Videos See Also *Mazda 787B Stealth Model Notes Category:GT3 Cars Category:GT4 Cars Category:GTPSP Cars Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:GT Sport Cars Category:GT Sport DLC Cars Category:Gr.1 Category:Mazda Race Cars Category:1990s race cars Category:Coupes Category:LMP Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars Category:Ten second cars Category:Rotary-engined cars Category:24 Hours of Le Mans winners Category:Group C Category:Level 23 Cars